


Long Sleeved Plaid

by crownofviolets



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Bottom Donghyuk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short & Sweet, Top Chanwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Donghyuk looks cute in Chanwoo's clothes. And the way Chanwoo effortlessly makes this boy laugh is touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Sleeved Plaid

There he was, wearing Chanwoo's shirt again. Chanwoo watched as his long sleeve button up shirt draped over his Angel's body. He admitted to himself, it looked way better on Donghyuk then it did on himself. Donghyuk had just woken up and his hair was a mess, he walked over to the couch and flopped on top of his taller boyfriend.

Chanwoo kissed his nose as Donghyuk made himself comfortable. Chanwoo interlocked there fingers together as he hummed sweety to his baby boy. 

"Good morning Angel." Chanwoo whispered sweety. Donghyuk squirmed as he sat up straddling Chanwoo's lap. He giggled cutely and ran his hair back. "Good morning Chanwoo~" 

Chanwoo took this opportunity to examine his boyfriend more closely. Donghyuk's hickey bitten neck was still painted red, and purple. Donghyuk's lips were swollen. Chanwoo's long sleeve button up shirt hung off one of Donghyuk's shoulders revealing Donghyuk's peachy pale skin. The shirt was so long Chanwoo hadn't realized that's all Donghyuk was wearing. 

"Donghyuk… are you naked underneath my shirt?" Chanwoo wickedly looked Donghyuk. 

Donghyuk blushed. "I saw you weren't in bed next to me so I went looking for you." Chanwoo ran his hands up Donghyuk's thighs. Donghyuk jumped at the touch. A wider smile spread across the youngers face. 

Donghyuk smacked Chanwoo's hands. "What exactly are you thinking Jung Chanwoo." 

Chanwoo rocked his hips up brushing up against Donghyuk's ass. Donghyuk sinfully let out a moan. 

"Well now, you tell me what you are thinking." He cracked evily. 

"Jung Chanwoo, I swear you are the son of the devil."  
Chanwoo began to unbutton his shirt off Donghyuk. 

"We fucked all night last night are you serious right now?" 

"I'm horny, seeing you in my shirt is making me hard." Chanwoo explained.

"Jezz" Donghyuk chucked. 

"Ride me" 

Donghyuk looked down at the boy with a Cheshire cat smile. How could he say no?

Donghyuk pulled off Chanwoo's shirt then he unbuckled Chanwoo's pants. Chanwoo was a gorgeous tan. Their bodies looked so good together, the contrast was beautiful. Just seeing his younger boyfriend half undressed was enough to make him hard. He finally got his pants off and stood over his younger boyfriend. Chanwoo's half hard member outlining his underwear. Donghyuk's mouth watered. 

"I wanna suck you off first." Donghyuk put it bluntly. 

"Do whatever you want baby." Chanwoo chuckled. 

Donghyuk got on his knees, his eager fingers pulling down Chanwoo's underwear. Chanwoo's thick cock sprung out from the fabric. Chanwoo's hitched a little as the cold air hit him. Donghyuk wrapped his fingers around Chanwoo's length and pumped him a few times. Donghyuk licked the tip of Chanwoo's cock, teasing the younger boy. Chanwoo hummed. Chanwoo was being surprising patient. Donghyuk would reward his boyfriend for this by riding the fuck out of Chanwoo later. Finally, Donghyuk sucked Chanwoo into his mouth. His taller boyfriend let out a pleasant moan. Donghyuk smiled as he tasted him talking Chanwoo more into his mouth. He loved this. Pleasing his man. It was a bit challenging considering how thick and long Chanwoo is. Donghyuk couldn't even fit all of him in his mouth. Donghyuk looked up at his boyfriend. He looked so exotic with his dialed eyes a mad expression oh his face. Donghyuk's cock ached at the sight. He couldn't wait anymore. Donghyuk crawled on top of Chanwoo's lap. "Okay I wanna ride you now." He explained. Chanwoo laughed at the sudden urgency in Donghyuk's voice. Donghyuk wrapped his arms around Chanwoo's head as Chanwoo fingered him from behind. "Fuck. Your still swollen from last night." Chanwoo explained. Donghyuk gasped as Chanwoo's finger went in deeper. "I'm gonna have to really make sure your loosened up this time" Another finger entered Donghyuk. He moaned loudly. "Please Chanwoo hurry" Donghyuk mewled sweety. Chanwoo pushed a third finger causing Donghyuk to hitch his hips up. Chanwoo could feel Donghyuk's hot breath on his shoulders. Donghyuk's body was slightly trembling. Chanwoo thought Donghyuk was ready. He pulled out his finger and lowered Donghyuk's hips down. 

Donghyuk placed himself over Chanwoo's length. He let the tip of Chanwoo's length tease his entrance a little before he pushed himself down on his boyfriend's cock. Donghyuk whipped his head back as he felt Chanwoo's length stretched him out beautifully. He wasn't even half way down and Donghyuk was already a blissful mess. Chanwoo bite Donghyuk's bottom lip making more a mess of his baby boy then he already is. Donghyuk shuttered as Chanwoo pushed the rest of himself up into Donghyuk's hole. Donghyuk's fingers clinged into Chanwoo's tan skin. Marking his shoulders with what would soon be bruises. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. Love overflowing in Donghyuk's eyes. His sweet tears fell on Chanwoo's face. His heart swelled with this beautiful light called loved. He wanted the younger man beneath him to know how much he need him. Slowly, Donghyuk moved up, then back down on Chanwoo's member. Donghyuk's walls tightening up the deeper Chanwoo went in. "I love you" Chanwoo panted. "I love you more" Donghyuk hickuped. Chanwoo grip on Donghyuk's hips hardened. Donghyuk sped up moving his hips faster. He could feel his orgasm building up in his stomach. His voice hitched, Chanwoo watched as his baby's body shook waves of pleasure rocking his Angel's body. He could see the orgasm wash over Donghyuk's face, his face crinkling as he rod it off. If Chanwoo wasn't close before he sure was now after seeing Donghyuk's expression. Donghyuk remained on top of Chanwoo, their heads pressed up against each other as they both caught their breaths. Donghyuk's looked down to Chanwoo's stomach, his cum painted the younger boys tan skin. Chanwoo moved Donghyuk up taking himself out of his smaller boyfriend, then pushed him down below him. Chanwoo attacked the older with butterfly kisses all over his temple. Kissing him down to his jawline then making his way to his lips. Donghyuk's fingers curled in Chanwoo's hair, he parted his lips letting his boyfriend enter. Chanwoo licked and bite Donghyuk's lips before slipping his tongue into the olders mouth. He tasted the inside of his baby's mouth. The older mewling sweety as Chanwoo dominanted him in the kiss. 

"I should definitely wear your clothes more often" Donghyuk giggled. Chanwoo just smiled to himself. 

"Seeing your face painted with that beautiful smile is my reason for breathing." He spoke. 

Donghyuk placed his hands on each side of Chanwoo's face. "You're my reason for smiling. I am incomplete without you." Light tears escape the sides of Donghyuk's eyes. Chanwoo kissed his tears away. 

"For now and always, I will stay by your side."


End file.
